As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional white light-emitting diode (LED) chip package formed by a blue LED and a phosphor layer includes an LED chip 3 and a substrate 5. The LED chip 3 is soldered on the substrate 5 via a convex element 6. A light-emitting surface of the LED chip 3 is coated with a phosphor layer 2 and then sealed with a silicone lens 1, gaps between the LED chip 3 and the substrate 5 being filled with filler 4. A number of processes are involved in manufacturing the white LED chip package, including preparing a substrate 5, manufacturing a convex element 6, soldering an LED chip 3 to the substrate 5 with the convex element 6, coating a phosphor layer 2 to the LED chip 3, and formation of silicone lens 1 and others. On account of the complex manufacturing process, the investment cost for the manufacturing equipment is high, meanwhile the white LED chip package takes up much more real estate on a printed circuit board than the LED chip 3.